


信仰

by FreezeLemon



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon
Summary: CP：Baze Malbus x Chirrut Îmwe（不分攻受）註：作者只看過俠盜一號，對星戰系列不熟悉，OOC可能有
Relationships: Chirrut Îmwe & Baze Malbus





	信仰

到反抗軍基地後，Baze毫不客氣的跟Cassian要了一間套房，他可不希望Chirrut想洗手時還得出房門摸索一段路，至於反抗軍的物資條件跟基地環境與他們無關，幸好Cassian也沒有異議的直接照著Baze要求的幫他準備。

進房後，Baze把Chirrut壓在床邊坐下，自己把房間內裡裡外外檢查一輪，房間不大，但挺乾淨的，也沒有堆放多餘的物品，只有一張雙人床、一套桌椅還有能暫放衣物的架子，看起來像會使用的客房。Baze指定要雙人床時，Cassian意味深長的看了他們一眼，Baze沒理會Cassian的目光，他只在乎Chirrut半夜自己下床時他能知道而已，至於其他人的眼光，他一點興趣也沒有。

卸下身上的裝備，Baze把槍整齊的擺在桌上，連同Chirrut的弩一起放好，他可不希望Chirrut誤碰了這些武器。

Baze把房間裡僅有的一張椅子搬進浴室後，就把Chirrut也拉了進去坐好。他正打算脫下Chirrut身上的衣服時，被制止了。

「我可以自己來。」Chirrut有些無奈。

「然後被熱水燙傷？」Baze沒理會Chirrut的抗議，自顧自的把Chirrut身上的衣服都脫下來。

「那你呢？」Chirrut拉了拉Baze完整的衣物。

「你想花多久的時間洗澡？我不知道他們提供多少熱水。」確認了蓮蓬頭的水溫後Baze讓水打在Chirrut身上，「閉上眼睛。」

Chirrut閉著眼任由Baze來，跟外表不相符的是Baze的動作很輕柔，能讓他這樣對待的只有槍跟Chirrut，不過Chirrut很肯定自己沒有槍嬌貴，所以對他的舉動Chirrut只能回以白眼，然後Baze很慎重的說，其實Chirrut的白眼旁人很難看見。

Baze把Chirrut頭髮跟背上的泡沫沖乾淨後，拿了肥皂塞進Chirrut手裡。

「就這樣？我以為你的服務是全套的？」Chirrut轉頭看著Baze大致的位置問。

「你不是說你可以自己來？」

「……那你出去。」雖然看不見，但Chirrut還是別過頭表達自己的不悅。

忽然一股熱水沖下來把Chirrut嚇了一跳。

「再耗下去，你會感冒。」Baze拿走他放在Chirrut手上的肥皂，然後用飛快的速度把人從頭到腳洗乾淨，Chirrut還沒決定好要不要把Baze身上弄濕，他就已經完事了。

幫Chirrut擦乾身體套上Cassian借給他們的衣服後，在他抗議之前Baze把人打橫的抱出浴室放在床邊讓他坐下，「在我出來前把頭髮擦乾。」

「是，Baze老媽子。」Chirrut蓄意的應聲。

「你再說一次。」Baze壓低了聲音。

在Baze發難前，Chirrut摸著他的臉找到熟悉的唇貼上去，他的主動Baze沒理由拒絕。Chirrut環著Baze的後頸往後仰把人一起壓下來，在整個人貼上Chirrut之前Baze撐住自己，不把自己壓到Chirrut身上，不過他很樂意加深這個吻。

Chirrut張嘴索要著Baze的氣息，他舔咬著Baze的唇，用舌尖勾勒著身上人的齒緣，當Chirrut試圖拉開Baze衣服上的拉鍊時，作亂的手被Baze抓住。

放開身下的人Baze起身把毛巾壓在Chirrut頭上，「把頭髮擦乾。」

一邊忿恨的擦著頭髮，Chirrut一邊思考要如何跟Baze抱怨他過度謹慎這件事。自從他眼睛看不見後，只要在陌生的地方Baze就會把他當成生活沒辦法自理的殘疾人，就算他剛剛才用弩打下一台戰機。

Chirrut也跟Baze說過很多次了，原力讓他能知道一些物品的輪廓，他不是完全看不見，他只是不小心絆倒了幾次而已，普通人偶爾也會絆倒，但是Baze就非得要把他當成瓷做的，時時擔心他會跌倒摔傷，無視於他隨時可以輕鬆撂倒一群人。

本來不拘小節的糙漢子，變成了護崽的雌獸，Chirrut常常被他拎著到處跑，還各方面的清空Chirrut前面的道路，除了Chirrut外也只有Baze的愛槍能得到同樣的關注。

甚至不讓Chirrut更換新型的武器，就算Baze只說個不，Chirrut也懂他的意思，不外乎是怕Chirrut不熟練，會傷到自己。想到這裡Chirrut覺得他應該趁這個機會去試一下Baze的第“不知道幾”把槍，好向Baze證明，不管什麼武器他都能使用。

Chirrut剛起身時，浴室的門忽然打開了。

「你想幹嘛？」飛快洗完澡的Baze一踏出來，就看到Chirrut一臉在打壞注意的表情，「你別亂碰那些東西。」

被抓包的Chirrut只能不情願的坐回去，「沒什麼。」

從武器擺放的位置來看，Baze確定Chirrut還來不及碰觸它們，「別拿你的手腳完整來跟原力賭。」

「Baze……」Chirrut有些無奈。

「停，別用這種眼神對著我……那沒有用。」Baze在自己妥協前先叫停，他不打算給Chirrut有機會得逞。

現在肯定是沒辦法摸到槍了，但Chirrut覺得自己至少該回敬一下Baze，他對著Baze招手，「我幫你擦頭髮。」他拍了拍床緣示意要Baze坐在他身前，但卻沒有留下空間給Baze，他要Baze坐在地板。

「不用了。」知道Chirrut在想什麼，Baze不加思索的拒絕，「我自己擦乾。」

「你要食言？既然你的頭髮不讓我碰，那你也別想再碰我的頭髮。」Chirrut把手上的毛巾扔向Baze，「我頭髮想留多長就多長。」

「不准。」雖然知道Chirrut開玩笑的成份大過於認真，Baze還是出言阻止了，「你到底對頭髮有什麼執著？」他認命的在Chirru前面的地板坐下。

「我比較想問你，為什麼不讓我留長髮？我長髮會很好笑？」Chirrut疑惑的問，手一邊擦著Baze的頭髮。其實他對頭髮沒什麼執著，只是疑惑Baze非要他剪頭髮的原因，誰知道Baze寧願順著他要求留長髮，也要拉Chirrut去剪頭髮。

「不知道。」Baze沒想過Chirrut長髮會什麼模樣，好不好看都不重要。好看的話，這個很能搞事的小瞎子，肯定更會招蜂引蝶了；不好看的話，辣的是Baze自己的眼睛，所以還是讓Chirrut玩他的頭髮算了。

再一次沒得到答案的Chirrut發洩似的蹂躪著Baze的頭髮，Baze完全隨他去不吭一聲。

「……Baze……我想跟著Jyn一起去。」Chirrut終於把忍很久的話說出來。

「那就走吧。」

Chirrut楞了楞，「你不問去哪嗎？」

「你去哪，我就去哪。」Baze不在乎的說：「反正問你，你也會用原力指引你來回答我。」

「Baze……」對於不再信仰原力的Baze，Chirrut還是不知道該怎麼辦。

「你信仰原力，我信仰你。」

Chirrut不認同的皺眉。

「I am one with the Force. The Force is with me.」Baze唸出Chirrut老是掛在嘴邊的這句話，「比起向原力祈禱，我更想向你祈禱……別離開我。」

「Look for the Force and you will always find me……」

-Fin-


End file.
